Colisión
by weracacahuatera
Summary: Un primer encuentro perdido... Colisionando con una segunda oportunidad... A pasos de graduarse en la universidad Katniss Everdeen se traslada a la ciudad de Nueva York para un nuevo comienzo, donde conoce a Peeta Mellark -un playboy rico y famoso que es peligrosamente sexy y encantador. Este encuentro inesperado obliga a Katniss a tomar una decisión.
1. Sinopsis

Hola! Esta historia la había subido el usuario patrynachys, pero por alguna razón dio de baja de su perfil, así que la voy a subir mientras ella renueva su perfil y la suba de nuevo, ya que es una de mis favoritas :D

La historia original es de Gail Mchugh 

Un primer encuentro perdido...

Colisionando con una segunda oportunidad...

A pasos de graduarse en la universidad y tratar de hacer frente a la muerte de su madre, Katniss Everdeen se traslada a la ciudad de Nueva York para un nuevo comienzo.

Mientras alberga sus propios secretos, Gale Hawthorne se encarga de Katniss a través de su dolor. Sabiendo que no puede vivir sin ella a su lado, él es dulce, pensativo y todo lo que Katniss siempre ha deseado en un hombre.

Hasta que conoce a Peeta Mellark -un playboy rico y famoso que es peligrosamente sexy y encantador. Emily trata de negar la conexión instantánea que siente, pero el Sr. Alto, moreno y guapo no está dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Para recuperarse de su pasado doloroso, Peeta no se detendrá ante nada para ganar a Katniss.

Este encuentro inesperado obliga a Katniss a cuestionar sus decisiones, obligándola a tomar una decisión que va a destruir amistades, romper corazones, y cambiar para siempre su vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

Ella calculó el vuelo de Colorado a Nueva York en tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos, después del cual, sabía que su vida cambiaría para siempre -aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Apretando los lados del asiento, con las palmas sudorosas, Katniss Everdeen cerró los ojos mientras los motores se preparaban para el despegue. Nunca había sido aficionada a volar, de hecho, le asustaba de por vida. A pesar de que recordaba que a veces la tortura de estar a 30.000 pies en el aire en realidad valía la pena -la primera vez que dejó su casa para ir a la universidad, una escapada a una isla tropical, o una visita a ver a su amada familia.

Sin embargo, este viaje no incluía a ninguno de esos placeres -sólo poseía sentimientos de pérdida y dolor.

Mirándola estaba una de las razones por las que todavía despertaba cada día, su novio, Gale. Pudo notar que él se dio cuenta que la expresión de su rostro estaba llena con la incertidumbre de lo que le esperaba.

Mientras sostenía su mano, Gale se inclinó y alejó un mechón de cabello de su rostro. –Todo va a estar bien, Kat –susurró–. Antes de que te des cuenta, vamos a estar en el suelo otra vez.

Forzó una sonrisa y luego con vacilación se giró, mirando las montañas cubiertas de nieve desaparecer debajo de las nubes. Su corazón se hundió aún más mientras interiormente se despedía del único verdadero hogar que había conocido.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la ventanilla y dejó que su mente vagara durante los últimos meses.

A finales de Octubre de su último año en la universidad, recibió la llamada.

Hasta ese momento, la vida parecía... buena. Gale había entrado en su mundo el mes anterior, sus notas estaban donde deberían estar y su compañera de cuarto, Johanna Mason, había resultado ser una de las mejores amigas que alguna vez tendría. Contestó el teléfono ese día, nunca esperó la noticia que recibió.

–Las pruebas resultaron, Katniss, –su hermana mayor, Prim, dijo–. Mamá tiene cáncer de mama Etapa IV.

Con esas últimas palabras, la vida como Katniss conocía nunca sería la misma.

Ni siquiera cerca. Su roca, la mujer a quien más adoraba en su vida, y el único padre que había conocido tenía menos de tres meses de vida. Lo que siguió después fue algo a lo que ella nunca podría haberse preparado. Los largos viajes de fin de semana desde la Universidad Estatal de Ohio a casa en Colorado para ayudar en los últimos meses de su madre se convertirían en la norma para Katniss.

Vio a su madre marchitarse desde la fuerte y vibrante alma que una vez había sido a la débil mujer irreconocible que se había convertido antes de morir.

Con una repentina turbulencia sacudiendo sus nervios, Katniss cogió la mano de Gale y lo miró. Él le dedicó una rápida sonrisa y asintió, esencialmente haciéndole saber que estaban bien. Apoyó la cabeza en su cálido hombro y comenzó a pensar en el papel que él había tenido a través de todo. Innumerables vuelos desde Nueva York a Colorado para estar con ella. Hermosos regalos que enviaba para alejar su mente de la locura que consumía su vida. Llamadas en la noche para hablar con ella y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Incluso hasta los arreglos para el funeral, dándole consejos sobre vender la casa de su infancia, y en última instancia, mudarse a Nueva York. Todo era parte de por qué ella lo adoraba.

Mientras el avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto La Guardia de Nueva York, Gale observó a Katniss y a su mano que tenia los nudillos blancos por aferrarse a la suya. Le dio una risa ligera y se inclinó para besarla. –Ves, eso no fue tan malo –dijo, acariciando su mejilla–. Ahora eres oficialmente una neoyorquina, nena.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad abrirse camino a través del aeropuerto, Gale le hizo señas a un taxi y se dirigieron al apartamento que Katniss compartiría con Johanna. Eso se había convertido en un tema delicado para Gale.

Cuando él y Katniss hablaron sobre la mudanza, su deseo era que ella viviera con él.

Katniss pensó que era mejor, al menos por el momento, vivir con Katniss. Hacer el viaje a través del país fue lo suficientemente un duro ajuste por sí mismo y no quería añadir más presión a su situación. A pesar de que amaba a Gale -y ella lo amaba ferozmente- había una pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que esperara. Era algo que vendría al final de la línea para ellos. Él finalmente cedió a su decisión, pero no sin poner una pelea decente por lo suyo.

Una vez que llegaron, Katniss salió del taxi, los sonidos y las vistas de la ciudad inmediatamente la golpearon en el proceso. Alarmas de autos a todo volumen, los frenos rechinando y sirenas destrozando el aire. Personas hablando y gritando con sus pasos golpeando contra las concurridas aceras de concreto y el flujo frenético de autos apretados componiendo un mar de taxis amarillos que no parecían a nada que ella jamás había visto u oído antes. El vapor que salía de las alcantarillas parecía fantasmas flotando desde el caliente pavimento.

Los extensos arboles y los transparentes lagos de Colorado fueron reemplazados por el acero y el hormigón, los ruidos fuertes y el maldito tráfico.

Esto era sin duda algo que tendría que acostumbrarse. Tomando una respiración profunda, Katniss siguió a Gale al edificio. El portero se quitó el sombrero y llamó a Johanna, haciéndole saber que estaban allí. Hicieron su camino hasta el piso quince, gracias al ascensor.

Al entrar al apartamento, Johanna dejó escapar un chillido agudo cuando vio a Katniss. Ella corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

–Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí –dijo Johanna, ahuecando sus manos sobre las mejillas de Katniss –. ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

–Lo logré sin necesidad de drogas o alcohol, –sonrió Katniss –. Así que yo diría que ha ido bien.

–Ella estuvo bien. –Gale se acercó y deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Katniss –. No habría dejado que nada le pase de todos modos.

Poniendo los ojos marrones en dirección de Gale, Johanna se cruzó de brazos.

–Claro, porque tú serías capaz de detener que un avión se estrelle, Dill-Pickle1 Quiero decir, Gale.

Gale le lanzó a Johanna una mirada dura y colocó el equipaje de Katniss en el suelo. –Así es, Oliver Twist2

–Ha pasado un tiempo desde que había estado alrededor de los dos al mismo tiempo, –suspiró Katniss –. Se me olvidó lo afectuosos que son entre ustedes.

Johanna sonrió y tomó la mano de Katniss. –Vamos, te voy a mostrar el lugar. –

Llevando a Katniss por el pasillo, se volvió a Gale–. Haz algo útil y desempaca sus cosas o algo, Donkey–Dick–Kong3

Efectivamente ignorando a Johanna, Gale se hundió a sí mismo en el sofá y encendió la televisión.

–Oh!, Johanna – Katniss se rió, siguiéndola por detrás–. ¿De dónde sacas estos nombres para él?

–Pfft, –Johanna hizo un ademán desdeñoso–. Él lo hace fácil.

–Bueno, ustedes dos me van a volver loca ahora. Puedo sentirlo.

–No prometo nada, pero haré lo mejor para abstenerme de hacerlo, amiga.

Mientras Johanna le daba un gran tour de su nueva casa, Katniss se dio cuenta que era un apartamento moderno y elegante que incluía dos cuartos y dos baños.

Aunque modesta en tamaño, la cocina tenia blancos gabinetes antiguos, encimeras de granito y electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable. Un gran ventanal en la sala mostrada la dirección de la Avenida Columbus, una buena zona de Upper West Side de Nueva York. El apartamento era una belleza impresionante para Katniss, y si no fuera por Johanna, ella nunca habría sido capaz de pagar algo por el estilo, al menos no sin la ayuda de Gale. Aunque Johanna trabajaba y cuidaba de sí misma, ella provenía de una acomodada familia, así que el dinero nunca era un problema.

A pesar de crecer en North Shore de Long Island, Johanna y su hermano, Finnick, eran dos de las personas con los pies en la tierra que Katniss alguna vez conoció.

Después de ayudar a Katniss a instalarse, Gale dejó a las dos mujeres por sí mismas, dejándole saber a Katniss que regresaría más tarde esa noche.

Inmediatamente agarrando una botella de vino tinto y dos copas, Johanna arrastró a Katniss hasta el sofá.

Lanzando su rubio cabello a un lado, le dio a Katniss una sonrisa agridulce. –Sé que has pasado por un montón de cosas, pero estoy muy contenta de que estés bien

Katniss le lanzó una sonrisa que hacía juego con la de Johanna. Sus emociones oscilaba entre la tristeza de las circunstancias por las que aterrizó en Nueva York a la felicidad porque estaba tomando un gran paso en su relación con Gale mudándose allí, incluso si no vivía con él.

Tomó un sorbo de vino y apoyó los pies sobre la otomana. –Estoy feliz, también, amiga.

Johanna tenía una expresión curiosa. –¿Acaso Dick4 hizo los arreglos de mudanza?

–No, no lo hizo –comentó ella–, pero definitivamente quiere que me mude a un lugar con él a finales del verano.

–Bueno, dile que va a tener que luchar conmigo durante esa batalla, –resopló.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Katniss se rió de la declaración de Johanna.

–Lo digo en serio, Kat, él tiene que darte un poco de espacio en estos momentos con esta mudanza.

–No te preocupes. No voy a ningún lado por un tiempo. – Katniss miró alrededor del apartamento, con los ojos descansando sobre las pilas de cajas de mudanza en la esquina–. Realmente no estoy esperando eso con interés –dijo, señalando con la cabeza.

–No tengo que trabajar mañana, –respondió Johanna, sirviéndose su segunda copa de vino–. Lo haremos después. Por ahora, vamos a relajarnos un poco.

Por las próximas horas, eso es exactamente lo que hicieron. Relajarse. Sin hablar de cáncer. Sin hablar de la muerte. Sin hablar de las expectativas de vida. Sólo dos amigas compartiendo una botella de vino en su apartamento. Una amiga regresando a la ciudad donde creció y una amiga comenzando un nuevo capítulo en el libro de su vida.

Dos semanas más tarde, Katniss se detuvo frente al restaurante italiano situado en Midtown de Manhattan. Ella abrió la puerta a lo que sería su nuevo trabajo para el verano. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar en busca del hombre que la contrató unos días atrás, Antonio D'Dinato, un nativo de Nueva York de unos treinta años.

–Ahí estás, Katniss, –Antonio sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella–. ¿Estás lista para tu primer día?

Sonriendo, alejó su cabello oscuro y largo hasta los hombros. –Tan lista como pueda llegar a estar.

–Un poco abrumador para una chica de pueblo de Colorado, pero mostraste en tu currículo que tienes suficiente experiencia para manejar el lugar. Estoy seguro de que te adaptarás muy bien.

Ella lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde les presentó a los cocineros de turno.

Cada uno de ellos tenía una sonrisa amable, pero Emily sabía por su experiencia a través de la universidad que la amistad pronto llegaría a su fin. Con el tiempo, ellos le gritarían para recoger sus pedidos desde la ventana, y sin duda sus rostros serian menos joviales. Se puso un delantal negro cuando Antonio la llevó a una joven camarera cerca de su edad. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Katniss estudió su cabello.

Era un festival de arco iris de todos los colores imaginables, surcando a través de una superposición de un rubio decolorado.

–Hola, soy Katniss, –sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella–. Antonio dice que seré tu sombra hoy.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y le entrego a Katniss una carpeta de pedidos y una pluma. –Así que eres el nuevo gato de la cuadra, ¿eh? Soy Annie, es un placer conocerte.

–Sí, el nuevo gato. Es un placer conocerte, también.

–Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte. Creo que empecé a trabajar aquí directamente desde el canal de parto. –Sus ojos grises estaban riendo–. Te voy a mostrar todo y antes de que lo sepas, serás capaz de correr aquí con una venda en los ojos

–Me parece bien –se rió Katniss.

–¿He oído que eres de Colorado?

–Sí, Fort Collins en realidad, –contestó Katniss.

–¿Bebes? –preguntó ella, entregándole una taza de café.

–Una de mis adicciones, gracias, – Katniss tomó la taza de ella–. ¿Has vivido en Nueva York toda tu vida?

–Nacida y criada. –Se sentó en el bar de café, haciéndole un gesto a Katniss para unirse a ella–. Es temprano todavía, –dijo, mirando su reloj–. La fiebre comienza dentro de una hora más o menos.

Katniss se sentó junto a ella y le dio un sorbo a su café. Echó un vistazo alrededor del restaurante, viendo como los ayudantes preparaban las mesas.

Antonio les hablaba en lo que Katniss supuso ser español. Su voz se convirtió en un tono ansioso mientras él hacia un gesto a las calles de Nueva York.

–¿Qué te trae desde el campo a la ciudad que nunca duerme? –Preguntó Annie–. ¿Eres una actriz o modelo? ¿Qué es?

–No, ninguna de esas razones, –respondió ella, tratando de ignorar el dolor anclándose en su pecho. La fresca herida punzante y profunda aún se sentía como si hubiese sido rociada con sal–. Mi, uh, madre falleció en enero. En realidad no había razón para permanecer allí después de su muerte.

El rostro de Annie se suavizó. –Lamento escuchar eso. La muerte definitivamente es una mierda, eso es seguro. Mi padre murió hace unos años de un ataque al corazón, así que sé cómo se siente. –Annie dejó escapar un suspiro y apartó la mirada por un momento–. No importa la edad, raza o situacióneconómica que tenemos, la muerte nos toca a todos en un momento u otro.

Katniss encontró su comentario sabio más allá de su edad, pero por otra parte sabía que la muerte parecía poner de manifiesto una forma completamente diferente de ver la vida una vez que alguien se había ido. –Así es. Siento lo de tu padre

–Gracias. No pasa un día que no piense en él. –Annie hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos–. ¿Qué hay de tu padre? ¿Se mudó aquí contigo?

Otro tema doloroso, pero en estos días los temas dolorosos eran abundantes e inevitables. –Nop. No he tenido ningún contacto con él o con su familia desde que tenía cinco años. Realmente no lo recuerdo.

–Estoy bateando un cero aquí contigo, –bromeó Annie–. Lo siento. ¿Tal vez debería preguntar acerca de cachorros o algo así?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Katniss sonrió. –No te preocupes por eso. Está bien. Además, no tengo cachorros lo que sería un callejón sin salida.

–Yo tampoco. Son lindos, pero no aguanto muy bien la mierda por todo el lugar, – Katniss se rió, ajustando su cabello en una cola de caballo–. Entonces, ¿qué te hizo venir a Nueva York específicamente? ¿Tienes algún otro familiar aquí?

– No aquí. Tengo una hermana mayor en California, sin embargo. – Katniss tomó un sorbo de su café–. Pero mi novio Gale vive aquí. Empezamos a salir durante mi último año de universidad.

Annie sonrió. –Amor universitario, ¿eh?

–No, en realidad, ya estaba viviendo aquí, en Nueva York, cuando nos conocimos. Mi compañera de cuarto de la universidad, Johanna, tiene un hermano que fue a visitarla un fin de semana, y Gale fue con él.

–¿No es increíble, los caminos que unen a las personas? –Annie miró a los ojos de Emily–. Quiero decir, si Gale no hubiese tomado el viaje con el hermano de tu compañera de cuarto, ustedes dos nunca se hubiesen conocido. La vida es muy extraña como eso.

Katniss supo al instante que le gustaba Annie. –Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso. El destino y los caminos que quedan colocados en frente de nosotros. Es como un enorme rompecabezas que encaja en última instancia, en el final.

–Exactamente, –sonrió Annie–. Así que ¿Qué has estudiado en la escuela?

–Me gradué con un grado de enseñanza. He empezado a dejar algunos currículos, con la esperanza de aterrizar en algo para este otoño.

Annie frunció el ceño, el anillo en sus labios brillaba en la luz. –¿Así que nos dejarás para el final del verano?

–No, probablemente voy a trabajar a tiempo parcial.

–Genial, –dijo, poniéndose de pie, su altura, su largo cuerpo se elevó sobre Katniss –. ¿Así que haces club?

Katniss frunció el ceño. –¿Club?

–Sí, vas a clubs, –Annie respondió, moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado.

–Oh, te refieres a bailar, – Katniss se echó a reír–. Sí, lo hice en Colorado, pero todavía tengo que hacerlo aquí, en Nueva York.

–Asesina. Me encanta romper a los novatos en la escena del club.

–Bueno, estoy dentro. Déjame saber cuándo.

–Lo haré. Estoy saliendo con un hombre mayor de unos cuarenta años, y me mete en algunos de los clubes más populares de Nueva York sin recargo en absoluto.

Katniss asintió y tomó un sorbo de su café.

–El sexo es sólo una ventaja adicional, –Annie agregó.

Katniss casi se atragantó con el café. –Oh, eso sin duda sería una ventaja añadida con seguridad.

–Sí, eso es lo que me imaginaba, –sonrió–. Bueno, chica nueva, vamos a empezar.

A lo largo del día, Katniss siguió a Annie. Ella le enseñó a usar la computadora y le presentó a un buen número de clientes habituales del restaurante. Ellos variaban entre tipos de traje de negocios muy elegantes al "hombre común" trabajador de la construcción. Hubo un fuerte movimiento en el almuerzo que llegó alrededor del mediodía, y uno de los camareros la llamó angustiado, por lo que Katniss tomó unas pocas mesas. A pesar de que no estaba familiarizada con el menú y se sentía débil con la computadora, lo hizo sin pasar mayores problemas. Al final de su turno, Annie puso su cabeza a zumbar con quién de los clientes eran los mejores para servir y cuáles eran los tipos que degollaban. En su mayor parte, teniendo en cuenta que fue su primer día, Katniss pensó que le fue bien.

En su camino hacia la puerta, Antonio la detuvo con una caja para llevar llena de comida. – Katniss, mi repartidor renunció, –dijo, con los ojos abiertos de preocupación–. ¿Vas hacia la dirección del edificio Chrysler?

–No lo hago, pero está a sólo unas pocas cuadras de distancia, ¿no?

–Sí, está justo entre Lexington y la 42.

–¿Me necesitas para llevar eso allí? – Katniss preguntó, señalando la caja que tenía en la mano.

–Sí, por favor.

Katniss se encogió de hombros. –No es un problema. Voy a caminar hasta allí y solo tomaré un taxi a casa desde allí.

–Muchas gracias. –Él le dio la caja, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio–. Voy a darte un poco de dinero extra en tu salario la próxima semana.

–No es necesario, Antonio. Me gusta hacer turismo de todos modos.

–No, no, no, insisto. Nos vemos mañana, Country.

Riendo, Katniss negó con la cabeza, divertida ante su nuevo apodo. Se balanceó sobre los talones redondeados de sus zapatos de camarera y salió al aire caliente y húmedo. Junio en Nueva York, sin duda, era más caliente que Colorado. Ella hizo su camino a través de la ciudad con los ojos abiertos, todavía asombrada por el hecho de que vivía allí.

El aire estaba cargado con el bullicio del tráfico y de los aromas de los carros de los vendedores ambulantes de comida. Se estaba ajustando a Nueva York mejor de lo que había anticipado. Desde la vibración del metro bajo sus pies a la variada mezcla de rostros, todo sobre la ciudad intoxicaba su mente. Era una sobrecarga sensorial en su máxima expresión. Tres cuadras más adelante y bastante sudada de la caminata, llegó a su destino.

Aunque su padre le había contado historias acerca de esto, hasta esa tarde fatídica, Peeta Mellark había creído que el amor a primera vista no existía. A pesar de que tenía toda la atención de la rubia sentada en la mesa de información, sus ojos se clavaron en Katniss cuando ella entró al edificio. Él captó la forma en que sonreía mientras el guardia de seguridad se acercaba a ella. Su belleza al instante lo golpeó. Pero más aún, se sentía atraído por ella, como una cuerda atada a su cintura y ella estaba al otro extremo tirando de él hacia ella. Parpadeó dos veces y negó con la cabeza a la conexión magnética.

–Señorita, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? –Preguntó el guardia de seguridad.

–Hola, estoy haciendo una entrega, – Katniss respondió, mirando a la recepción–. Piso sesenta y dos.

Antes de que el guardia de seguridad pudiera responder, Peeta gritó desde el otro lado del vestíbulo.

–Puedo llevarla arriba, Larry.

La recepcionista, que había ganado la atención de Peeta antes que Katniss entrara, hizo un mohín de sus labios mientras él se alejaba.

La mirada de Katniss se deslizó hacia donde provenía la voz. Su respiración se detuvo al ver al alto y devastadoramente hermoso hombre que se dirigía hacia ella.

Se sintió confundida como si su equilibrio se hubiese sesgado por sí solo en todo el edificio. Sus ojos le recorrieron su cabello negro azabache y corto, y peinado en una forma un poco desordenada. Tenía rasgos impresionantemente cincelados, su boca parecía haber sido cuidadosamente tallada a la perfección por un experto escultor. Sus ojos se movieron a lo que parecía ser un cuerpo tonificado escondido debajo de su traje gris de tres piezas. Tratando de parecer como si no estuviera abrumada por su loca belleza masculina, volvió su atención al guardia de seguridad de fornido de aspecto.

–¿Está usted seguro, señor Mellark? Yo le puedo mostrar el camino.

–Estoy muy seguro, Larry. Estaba en mi camino de todos modos. –Peeta se volvió hacia Katniss –. Deja que te ayude con eso, –dijo, señalando la caja.

Su voz era tan suave como el brandy e hizo que el estómago de Katniss se agitara. Trató de encontrar a sus palabras. –Está bien, de verdad. Estoy bien –dijo sosteniéndolo.

–Insisto. –Peeta sonrió–. Además es una cosa de Boy Scouts.

Olvídate del encanto que se derramaba de sus poros o sus penetrantes ojos azules, solo su sonrisa con hoyuelos tuvo a Peeta inmediatamente convencida de que una cantidad ilimitada de mujeres le arrojaban sus bragas por sus órdenes.

Diariamente.

De mala gana, le entregó la caja y trató de jugar bien. –Bueno, está bien, ya que lo pones de esa manera, te has ganado tu medalla al mérito de caballero

–Vaya, gracias. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he ganado una, –se rió. Girando sobre sus pies lentamente, abriendo el camino al elevador.

Katniss lo siguió y alcanzó a verse contra las puertas de aluminio pulido. Sabía que lucía como una mierda, un sudoroso desastre que acaba de salir del trabajo, y todo lo que realmente quería hacer era huir cuando las puertas se abrieron.

– Después de ti, –dijo Peeta con una sonrisa.

Mientras Katniss entraba, los ojos de Peeta devoraron el castaño cabello de seda que caía justo por encima de su cintura. Nunca aprobó a una mujer con una cola de caballo –menos una que parecía que acababa de salir de una guerra de comida– pero para él, en ese momento, ella era la criatura más hermosa a la que jamás había puesto los ojos. Entre la cara en forma de corazón, su menudo cuerpo con una forma de botella, y el aroma de su perfume flotando en el aire a sualrededor, a Peeta le costaba respirar con decencia. Entrando al elevador, trató de ignorar la mayor conciencia de ella, pero no sirvió de nada.

–¿Parece que Armando ha sido reemplazado? –Dijo, presionando el botón del piso sesenta y dos.

Katniss trató de no inquietarse cuando se encontró con su mirada. Estar tan cerca de él sólo hizo que se diera cuenta exactamente de lo hermoso que era. Él era una fuerza potente en un pequeño espacio tan reducido. Abrió los labios para dar cabida a la rápida respiración.

–¿Armando?

–Sí, Armando, –Peeta sonrió, mirando hacia la caja de comida–. Bella Lucina.

Mi oficina pide comida allí casi todas las semanas. Armando es generalmente el chico de los recados.

–Oh, por supuesto, pero no soy el nuevo chico de los recados. Quiero decir, yo trabajo allí. Bueno, obviamente, lo tengo que hacer ya que tengo el uniforme, y, obviamente, soy una chica, no un chico. – Katniss se encogió, sabiendo cuán estúpida sonaba. Tomando una respiración profunda, comenzó de nuevo–. Soy camarera, mi jefe me pidió que llevara la comida en mi camino a casa porque el chico de los recados renunció. –Ella comenzó a ruborizarse y quería caerse muerta. Literalmente. Caer. Muerta–. Realmente, puedo articular oraciones completas con educación.

–¿Un largo día en el trabajo? Puedo comprenderlo, –Peeta rió, estudiando su rostro todavía más. Tenía los ojos más verdes que había visto alguna vez y un lunar pequeño perfectamente posicionado por encima de su labio.

Ella sonrió. –Sí, un día muy largo en el trabajo.

Un ding en el ascensor sonó en el piso treinta y nueve. La puerta se abrió y entró una mujer. Era tan alta como Peeta en sus tacones de aguja negros, llevaba un traje blanco, y su cabello carmesí torcido en un moño.

–Bueno, hola, señor Mellark, –gruñó ella, presionando el botón del piso cuarenta y dos. Una sonrisa seductora cruzó sus labios cuando ella se inclinó al oído de Peeta–. Espero que podamos continuar donde lo dejamos la última vez que te vi.

Peeta dio un paso fácil hacia atrás, su rostro suavizándose en una ilegible impasibilidad. Simplemente asintió.

La mujer sonrió y se volvió hacia la puerta del ascensor.

Peeta miró a Katniss de nuevo, avergonzado que un inesperado asunto de una–noche estaba en el ascensor con él. –¿Así que trabajas en Bella Lucina desde hace tiempo?

Katniss se mordió los labios y sonrió. –No, hoy fue mi primer día.

–Un nuevo trabajo. Eso puede ser muy estresante. –Peeta le devolvió la sonrisa, cambiando de pie–. Espero que todo haya salido bien para ti.

–Lo hizo de hecho, gracias.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la mujer sin nombre salió y se dirigió a Peeta. –Llámame.

Él hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza, y con eso, ella se fue. Las puertas se cerraron, dejándolos a él y a Katniss solos una vez más. –Ella no es mi novia, si es eso lo que te estás preguntando.

Katniss le dirigió una mirada, desconcertada por su comentario. –¿Y quién dice que lo estaba?

Su inesperado y sexy espíritu erizó su piel. Él se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse, tratando de conseguir una idea de ella. –¿Y quién puede decir que no lo estabas?

–No me conoces para asumir la mayor parte de todo lo que estaría pensando, –se burló, una risa escapó de sus labios.

–Estás en lo correcto en eso,–sonrió, moviéndose para estar más cerca de ella–. Sin embargo, debo admitir que me gustaría llegar a conocerte.

Genial. No sólo era caliente en su urbano y escandalosamente caro traje. Era presumido, también. Katniss parpadeó de su semi-sueño, tratando de ignorar lo atractivo que olía estando tan cerca. –Bueno, yo no puedo. Lo siento, –respondió, metiendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Antes de que pudiera responder, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso sesenta y dos.

–Aquí es donde me bajo.– Katniss se volvió para coger la caja de él–. Te agradezco tu ayuda por llevarlo por mí.

–No es un problema. Aquí también es donde me bajo.

–¿trabajas en este piso? –Preguntó Katniss, notablemente confundida.

Sin ganas de decirle que era dueño de la empresa ubicada en el piso, se decidió por una respuesta parcialmente–verdadera. Una sonrisa de niño se deslizó a través de su boca–. Sí. Soy el culpable de realizar el pedido.

Los ojos de Katniss se posaron en sus pulposos labios y luego de nuevo en su rostro. –¿Así que sabías cuando entré que yo estaba en mi camino hasta aquí?

–Tenía un par de minutos de sobra. Estaba esperando abajo en el vestíbulo por ti. –Él esbozó una sonrisa–. Bueno, yo estaba esperando abajo en el vestíbulo por Armando, pero en lugar de eso fui agraciado con la mujer hermosa que está delante de mí. Decidí ser un caballero y ayudarla con la caja. –Salió del ascensor, su paso firme y elegante–. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a cenar? Hay más que suficiente

–Yo... no puedo. Lo siento, – Katniss respondió, golpeando el botón para cerrar la puerta.

–¡Espera! –Peeta rápidamente se inclinó y la mantuvo abierta. Sabiendo que su propuesta fue demasiado fuerte y sintiéndose como un idiota en ese momento, trató de recuperar la situación lo mejor que pudo–. Eso fue grosero de mi parte, y me disculpo, mi madre me crió realmente mejor que eso. –Paso una nerviosa mano por su cabello–. Me encantaría llevarte a cenar alguna vez. Sé que una oficina de este tipo no es romántica de ningún modo. Trabajo mucho. Pero, como he dicho, me encantaría salir contigo una noche.

Antes de que Katniss pudiera responder, una mujer morena y esbelta lo llamó desde un escritorio. –Sr. Mellark, tiene una llamada en la línea dos.

Sonriendo, él se volvió hacia la mujer. –Por favor, tome un mensaje para mí,

Rápidamente, con dedos temblorosos, Katniss apretó el botón para cerrar la puerta. Se cerró completamente antes de que Peeta pudiera dar la vuelta. Inclinada contra la pared, se agarró a la barandilla de bronce, tratando de recobrar la compostura. El efecto que el extraño tenía sobre ella era desconcertante. Sacudió la cabeza al ritmo vertiginoso de los acontecimientos, lamentando haber accedido a llevar la comida. Sin embargo, hizo su salida del edificio y se fue a casa.

–¿Era tan guapo? –preguntó Johanna, tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

Katniss puso un dedo sobre su boca. – Johanna! Gale está dentro. Baja la voz. –Sus ojos se dirigieron a su habitación y luego de vuelta a Johanna–. Sí, era muy guapo. Quitarte-el-aliento de guapo. Querer-desvestir-tu-cuerpo-y-dejar-que-él-te-devore-viva de guapo. Muy-agradable-a-la-vista de guapo.

Johanna dejó escapar una risa profunda y luego se cubrió con rapidez la boca. –Suena muy follable, –susurró. Asintiendo con la cabeza en acuerdo, Katniss se rió–.

Creo que necesitas tomar el puesto del repartidor en su lugar.

–No lo sé, sólo fue la reacción más extraña que he tenido con alguien. Y si hablamos de vergüenza por la forma en que lo manejé. Un niño en edad preescolar lo habría hecho mejor.

Sonriendo, Johanna tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino, con sus ojos marrones brillando. –Podría resultar un buen sexo esta noche con Douche Alto, Oscuro y jodidamente guapo en mente.

Katniss se acercó a ella y la golpeó ligeramente en el brazo. –Detente. No más pensamientos del Sr. Alto, Oscuro y jodidamente guapo para mí. – Katniss sacó su cabello de la cola de caballo–. Además, amo a Gale. El Sr. Alto, Oscuro y Jodidamente guapo será el regalo para otra mujer, créeme.

–Está bien, está bien, –Johanna se rió en voz baja–. Pero por lo menos sabes que tienes un refuerzo por si acaso.

Antes de que Katniss pudiera hablar más de su recién descubrimiento jodidamente agradable a la vista, Gale entró a la habitación vestido con su mejor traje y corbata. Acercándose a él, Katniss instantáneamente se olvidó del atractivo extraño mientras sus ojos captaban el festín de su humedecido cabello marron y hermoso rostro. Para ella, él era toda la jodida vistosidad que necesitaba.

–¿Pensé que estábamos pasándolo aquí esta noche? –preguntó Katniss, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de él–. Alquilé una película.

Él puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Era bastante fácil para él, ya que era mucho más alto que el pequeño cuerpo de Katniss. –Voy a cenar con un cliente potencial. –Él caminó hacia el refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua–. Fue una llamada inesperada. La veremos otra noche.

Katniss frunció el ceño ante su tono indiferente. –¿Cuántas cenas inesperadas se puede tener en una semana, Gale?

Después de dejar escapar un suspiro audible, Johanna se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Gale se inclinó contra el mostrador. –Sabes que va con el territorio, Katniss. Soy un corredor de bolsa, eso es lo que hago. Tengo que comer y tomar algo con un cliente con el fin de obtener la cuenta.

–Lo entiendo, Gale. De verdad. – Katniss entró a la cocina y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo–. Pero yo he estado aquí menos de un mes, y estoy constantemente sola cuando tienes estas reuniones. –Juguetonamente tiró de su corbata–. Te veía más cuando vivía en Colorado de lo que lo hago ahora.

Retrocediendo, sus ojos grises se estrecharon sobre ella ligeramente. –Hablas como una chica de fraternidad llorona. –Giró la tapa de la botella de agua y bebió un sorbo–. Sólo relájate. No debería estar de vuelta demasiado tarde.

Un gesto ensombreció el espacio entre sus cejas. –¿Una chica de fraternidad llorona? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Por qué viniste aquí a ducharte, entonces?

–Recibí la llamada después de llegar aquí, es por eso.

–Tal vez tengas que ir a dormir a tu casa esta noche. –Ella desabrochó su delantal y lo arrojó sobre la mesa–. Estás comiendo y bebiendo con estos clientes por lo menos cinco días a la semana.

Acercándose, su voz se elevó mientras la miraba. –¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar, Katniss? ¿No crees que me esté ocupando de los clientes?

–No tengo ni idea. Sólo pensé que estarías aquí un poco más de lo que has estado, –respondió ella, pasándose la mano por su cabello–. Tal vez ayudar a adaptarme un poco con toda la mudanza.

Después de tomar un sorbo de agua, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. –Te mudé aquí a mi ciudad. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

–Eso fue bajo, Gale, –ella respiró, sus ojos verdes muy abiertos–. No te pido que hagas nada de eso. Me podría haber quedado en Colorado, y podríamos haber continuado una relación a larga distancia.

Gale se acercó, levantó su mano y rozó suavemente su mejilla. –No, no podrías. Tú me amas, y necesitabas estar aquí conmigo después de todo lo que sucedió. –Él deslizó el pulgar contra su barbilla–. Y te amo y te necesito aquí, también. Ahora deja la mierda, deja que me encargue de este cliente, y volveré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Calculando y reevaluando la situación sobre la marcha, Katniss se puso de puntillas y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Él aceptó con entusiasmo su avance mientras gemía en su beso. Cogiendo el cabello de ella con sus manos, la atrajo más cerca, tirando de ella hacia su pecho.

Katniss habló contra su boca. –Está bien. Ve a hacer lo tuyo, y te veré más tarde.

–¿Así que no estoy siendo forzado a regresar a mi casa esta noche, entonces?

–Él sonrió contra sus labios–. Si insistes, supongo que puedo dormir en mi casa en vez de aquí.

–Deja de ser un sabelotodo, Gale. Voy a estar esperando cuando vuelvas.

–Está bien, tendrás mi atención entonces. –Gale entrelazó su mano en la de ella y ella lo siguió hasta la puerta. Después de darle un último beso, Katniss lo vio alejarse de su apartamento.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, Johanna volvió a emerger de su habitación. Hundiéndose en el sofá, le dio unas palmaditas para que Katniss hiciera lo mismo. –Muy bien, escúpelo. ¿Qué pasa, mujer? –Preguntó Johanna.

–Él sólo parece distante, ¿sabes? –Respondió, sentándose a su lado.

–Mira, tú sabes que yo no puedo soportar a Gale. –Johanna hizo una pausa por un segundo y se tocó la barbilla–. En realidad, lo odio. – Katniss puso los ojos en blanco, y Johanna se echó a reír–. Pero, en serio, en su defensa, y sólo porque mi hermano trabaja en la misma oficina, ellos realmente tienen que hacerse cargo de las cuentas potenciales.

–Sí, pero ¿Está Finnick fuera cinco noches a la semana encargándose de estas personas?

–No, pero supongo que teniendo en cuenta que es un idiota, estoy bastante segura de que tengo razón.

–Está bien, amiga, suficiente de degradarlo, –dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Johanna se echó a reír, y Katniss contempló sus palabras.

–Tal vez estoy exagerando. No lo sé. Supongo que entre tratar de adaptarme a la muerte de mi madre y la mudanza, mi cerebro hace cortocircuitos.

Johanna puso una mano sobre el hombro de Katniss, y los ojos suavizados con simpatía. –Es un montón de mierda para asimilar todo a la vez. No me puedo imaginar pasar por ello. –Johanna la abrazó, dándole un fuerte abrazo–. Eres una mujer fuerte, y lograras pasar a través de esto. Sé que lo harás.

–Gracias, Johanna, de verdad. No sé lo que hubiera hecho sin ti. Tuve la bendición de tenerte como mi compañera de cuarto en la universidad y ahora vivo aquí contigo. Siempre estaré en deuda, de verdad.

Johanna dejó escapar una carcajada. –Ahora te estás poniendo sobre dramática conmigo, chica. –Se puso de pie y se acercó a coger la película que Katniss había alquilado. La metió en el reproductor de DVD y se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá con Katniss. –Esta noche es noche de damas.


	3. Capitulo 2

Katniss se despertó a la mañana siguiente, su mirada soñolienta se hipnotizó por el cuerpo dormido de Gale. Apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho caliente mientras su mente vagaba sobre su relación. Al igual que cualquier persona, había peculiaridades, y él estaba lleno de ellas. Sabía que se acostumbraría a todo ello, pero mientras tanto, su acelerado estilo de vida era el mayor reto para ella. Al principio, sus diferencias no le parecieron tan grandes para ella porque su relación crecía y florecía en su mundo. Ahora que estaba conviviendo en el suyo, había mucho que necesitaba aceptar. La novia trofeo no estaba en su lista de los diez, y desde que se había mudado a Nueva York, este era un lado de Gale que estaba empezando a ver. Desde el par de veces que había salido con él, parecía como si la estuviera desfilando alrededor de los pocos amigos de él que había conocido. En las últimas semanas, también notó un cambio en su posesivo comportamiento. A veces era lindo –en algún tipo de novio– pero la mayoría de las veces, era agobiante y confuso. Sin embargo, en ese momento, mientras sus sentidos se empapaban de todo lo bueno que él había hecho por ella, Katniss lo aceptaba tal cual era. Acurrucó su cuerpo más cerca de él, alejando un mechón rebelde de cabello de su frente. Dejando escapar un bostezo, le sonrió.

–Te has levantado temprano, –dijo, con la voz ronca por despertarse–. No debo haber hecho un buen trabajo con el sexo llevándote al coma anoche.

Juguetona le acarició con su nariz el hueco de su brazo, sonrió. –Si me hubiera llevado al coma con sexo, nunca sería capaz de estar conmigo otra vez, señor.

–Ah, allí te equivocas, mi amor. Todavía te tendría, en coma o no.

–Eso es enfermo, –se rió, sentándose. Un depredador destello brilló en sus ojos marrones.

–¿Lista para la segunda ronda?

–¿Me vas a llevar a desayunar esta mañana como lo prometiste?

–Por supuesto que sí.

–Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar a las diez, y todavía necesito una ducha.

–Sabes que soy bueno para un polvo rápido si es necesario, –dijo, poniéndose de pie y sacándola de la cama.

Incapaz para decirle que no a su avance sexual, lo siguió sin luchar mientras él los desnudaba antes de llegar al cuarto de baño. Se apoyó en la parte superior del lavabo y lo observó mientras encendía el agua. Podía sentir la inquieta energía que irradiaba de su cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia ella, con una sonrisa de niño que la convencía todo el tiempo. La empujó a su boca y la besó con tanta suavidad que ella sintió sus labios temblar contra los suyos. Apenas podía liberarse del hechizo hipnótico de su beso si quería. Con las manos de él pasándolas por todos lados, grabando su toque caliente contra su piel, el fervor alimentaba su sangre, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara por más. Movió su boca hasta el valle entre sus pechos y de repente le deslizó la lengua por su pezón. Eso la volvió salvaje. Mirándola, chupó y arremolinó su lengua alrededor del pico tenso.

–¿Te gusta eso, ¿no?

–Sí –contestó, mientras sus manos se aferraron a su cabello. Con un ritmo lento, desesperante, metió sus dedos dentro de su coño mojado. La presión era terriblemente maravillosa, en correlación con la sensación de la repentina tensión entre sus piernas. Él empujó con más fuerza contra su boca mientras ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, arañando y aferrándose a su cuerpo. Gale gimió mientras ella pasaba sus manos sobre su pecho, sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente por cada musculo de su abdomen. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y él la llevó a la ducha. Apoyándola contra la pared, dejó escapar un gemido de placer cuando él se hundió perfectamente en su interior, cada terminación nerviosa se encendió en llamas mientras su cuerpo se fundía como uno con el suyo.

–Te sientes tan bien, Kat –susurró, con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Katniss se aferró a sus hombros mientras el agua caliente corría por su cuerpo. Su dolor por él aumentaba con cada impulso y empuje. Con sus labios bloqueados en una magnífica y ardiente gratificación sexual, Katniss apretó más sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para que pudiera enterrarse hasta la empuñadura. Arqueó su cuerpo rítmicamente contra el suyo, tomó todo lo que él tenía para dar. Los ojos de Gale se dilataron al sentir su resbaladiza y caliente carne apretarse a su alrededor. Katniss gimió en completa satisfacción cuando sintió a Gale sacudirse, estremecerse y temblar en su contra. Enterrando el rostro en el cuello de ella, dejó escapar un gemido gutural cuando llegó a su clímax. Alejándose, sus miradas se encontraron y se bloquearon, manteniéndose estables mientras sus respiraciones se desaceleraban a un ritmo normal.

–Te amo, Katniss, –dijo mientras la bajaba suavemente hacia el piso y la atraía hacia él–. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo.

–Te amo también, y lo siento por la forma en que actué anoche antes de que salieras. –Le empezó a dar besos a su pecho, sus manos enmarcando su rostro– Voy a tratar de ser más comprensiva con tus locos horarios de ahora en adelante.

Él le dio una sonrisa suave. –Sé que lo harás. Pasaron la siguiente media hora duchándose el uno al otro. Gale juguetonamente le pasaba el jabón sobre su cuerpo, y Katniss le devolvía el gesto, mientras limpiaba su espalda. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo ayer por la noche era verdad. Tenía que estar allí con Gale. Ella lo amaba. No había ni una fibra de su alma que pensara que podía vivir tan lejos de él otra vez. Considerando que no tenían tiempo para ir a desayunar, Katniss terminó cocinando para ellos. Después de limpiar, Gale se fue a trabajar. Ella se preparó para su turno y luego llamó a su hermana, Prim, que vivía en California. La echaba de menos enormemente. Mayor que Katniss por diez años, Prim era como una segunda madre. Se casó con su novio de la escuela, Michael, hace seis años. A causa de su padre ausente, Katniss recurría a Michael de la manera que hubiera recurrido a su propio padre si hubiese estado allí. Prim y Michael significaban el mundo para Katniss. No que verlos fuera fácil antes de que su madre muriera, sino que, literalmente, estando en lados opuestos del continente ahora, Katniss sabía que sus visitas serian menos frecuentes. Sin embargo, pusieron una fecha para tratar de verse entre sí en los próximos meses. Una vez que terminó, Katniss saltó a un taxi y se dirigió a trabajar. En su camino, se encontró recordando lo mucho que su madre quería visitar Nueva York. Ella fue tan lejos como reservar entradas para un espectáculo en Broadway, pero se enfermó poco después. El ritmo rápido de los acontecimientos después de que se enfermara le impidió ser capaz de ir. Era un pensamiento amargo en la cabeza de Katniss en ese momento. Allí estaba ella en la ciudad a la que su madre deseaba visitar, pero no estaba allí con ella. Mientras se abría camino hacia el restaurante, Katniss trató de empujar el dolor invadiendo sus pensamientos a un lado. –¡Hey! ¿No me dices hola? –Roberto el cocinero español le preguntó a Katniss– . Yo gustas, Kat, Yo gustas mucho.

–Hola, Roberto, –dijo riendo–. Yo también te quiero.

Él se sonrojó mientras Katniss deslizaba su tarjeta por el marcador de horario. Annie le había hecho saber que pensaban que estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener su propia estación. Desde que fue capaz de remar el ajetreo durante el día de ayer, le dieron unas cuantas mesas para empezar. Su primer grupo de clientes eran unos agentes de la policía de Nueva York. Antonio la observaba con atención mientras ella se acercaba a ellos.

–Hola, mi nombre es Katniss. Voy a tomar sus órdenes el día de hoy. – Sonriendo, sacó su pluma y la libreta de su delantal–. ¿Les gustaría, señores, pedir sus bebidas o saben lo que van a ordenar?

El oficial más viejo, un hombre con el cabello canoso, le devolvió la sonrisa. – Tú no eres la camarera regular.

–No, señor, no lo soy. Acabo de empezar a trabajar aquí ayer, por lo que ustedes, caballeros, tienen que dejármelo fácil, ¿de acuerdo? –Katniss señaló por encima de su hombro a Antonio–. Mi jefe está mirando. Con rostros cálidos, se rieron, claramente divertidos por su comentario.

El policía más joven intervino. –¿Quién? ¿Antonio? No, es inofensivo.

El policía de mediana edad le dio una sonrisa. –No te preocupes. Vamos a tratar de ser agradables, pero a veces podemos ser un dolor en el culo.

–Bueno, no sean demasiado duros conmigo, chicos. –Katniss sonrió, feliz de que todos tuvieran sentido del humor–. ¿Qué puedo traerles de beber, caballeros? Katniss tomó sus órdenes, y las envió a la cocina.

Tenía otras pocas mesas más antes que el ajetreo del almuerzo comenzara. El lugar pasó de estar bastante tranquilo a un manicomio con cada tipo de cliente que ella podría haber imaginado. Mientras Katniss salía con las órdenes de una mesa, Antonio la llamó.

–Hey, Country, –dijo, haciéndole un gesto a una de sus cabinas en la esquina–. Acabas de terminar con una mesa. ¿Está lista para tomar otra?

Ajustó la bandeja que llevaba en su hombro. –Sí, estoy bien. Voy a estar allí. Él asintió y se dirigió a la puerta principal para saludar a más clientes. Alcanzó una bandeja del soporte, colocó la comida y le entregó los platos a un grupo de cinco. –¿Alguien necesita algo más? –Le preguntó al grupo.

Una atractiva morena en un vestido de verano levantó la vista, sosteniendo un vaso vacío de soda. –Necesito una recarga, por favor.

Katniss le dio una sonrisa apresurada y cogió el vaso. –Enseguida vuelvo. -Se dirigió a la fuente de soda, miró hacia la mesa donde apenas podía distinguir un caballero solitario que aún tenía que recibir. –Mierda, –murmuró para ella. Rápidamente regresó al grupo de cinco, le entregó a la mujer su bebida. –Lo siento por eso. ¿Alguien necesita algo más? –Preguntó ella, interiormente rezando para que nadie lo hiciera. Todos negaron con la cabeza.

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y les hizo saber que volvería para ver cómo estaban. Al marcharse, sacó su libreta de órdenes de su delantal y dobló la esquina. Deslizando una mano por su frente sudorosa, se acercó a la mesa y accidentalmente dejó caer su pluma al suelo delante de la cabina. Se arrodilló para recogerla, pero antes de que pudiera, la mano del desconocido llegó a por ella.

–Gracias, –dijo Katniss, todavía agachada en el suelo–. Se lo agradezco. ¿Puedo... –Su voz se detuvo cuando hizo contacto visual con el cliente. Era el Sr. Alto, Oscuro y Jodidamente guapo del ascensor. Se quedó sin aliento al verlo allí sentado casualmente mientras que con lentitud se ponía de pie. Ella, literalmente, tuvo que aferrarse a la mesa para mantener el equilibrio. Era incluso más guapo de lo que recordaba. No es que menos de veinticuatro horas podría borrar su imagen de la cabeza, pero ahora él solo estaba allí, tan masculino y tan fascinante. Él provocaba todos esos cosquilleos muy familiares a través de su piel. Tenía la chaqueta fuera, colgada ordenadamente en un gancho junto a la cabina. Llevaba una impecable camisa blanca abotonada, y la simple ausencia del color sólo hacia destacar sus claros ojos azules. Los labios de Peeta se curvaron en una sonrisa.

–No te ves muy feliz de verme.

–Yo estoy un poco... yo... –A Katniss le costaba encontrar las palabras. Peeta no estaba dispuesto a admitir que su necesidad por volver a verla era intensa (tan jodidamente intensa que en realidad canceló una reunión con una cuenta grande con la esperanza de atraparla en el trabajo). Tampoco le diría que cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron ayer por la noche, se quedó sintiéndose extrañamente despojado por su partida.

–Escapaste tan rápido anoche que no he tenido la oportunidad de darte una propina por entregar la comida.

–Ooohhh. –Katniss alargó la palabra, tratando de pensar en algo que decir, ya que parecía que él borraba cualquier clase pensamiento–. Cierto... sobre la forma en que me marche... lo siento por eso. –Ella mordió el capuchón de la pluma y se apresuró a preguntar–, ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?

Peeta puso su mirada en sus hermosos labios y sonrió a lo que pensaba ser una reacción nerviosa de su parte. –Sí, voy a tomar un café, por favor.

–¿Lo tomas con crema o azúcar? Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

–¿Tú si?

–¿Yo si qué?

–¿Tomas con crema o azúcar tu café?

Confundida por su pregunta, cambió el peso de sus pies. –¿Por qué quieres saber?

Peeta hizo una pausa por un momento, una sonrisa suavizó su boca. –Bueno, estoy tratando de averiguar lo que más pueda acerca de ti. Pensé que el café era un tema bastante fácil de conquistar. Puedo estar equivocado sin embargo. Una risita escapó de los labios de Katniss.

–Pareces un poco acosador. ¿No te parece?

–Mmm... un acosador. Eso es nuevo y muy brutal, –dijo riendo, con diversión iluminando sus ojos–. Me gustaría llamarlo curiosidad. Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

–Está bien, así que no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Quieres crema o azúcar?

–No has respondido a mi pregunta. –Él arqueó una perfecta ceja–. ¿Tomas crema o azúcar con el café? Al ver que era una batalla que estaba segura de perder, se rindió.

–Sí.

–Ah, los opuestos se atraen. Perfecto. –Él se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y cruzó los brazos–. Voy a tomar el mío negro, por favor.

Katniss parpadeó una vez y luego dos veces más, captando su rostro sensual durante unos segundos más. Se dio la vuelta, caminando de regreso al grupo de cinco, ella les preguntó si necesitaban algo más y les dejó la cuenta. Se dirigió a la cafetería, una vez más sintiéndose sin aliento por este desconocido.

Mientras Katniss preparaba su café, Annie hizo rápidamente su camino hacia ella. Con el pelo teñido de negro hoy, su boca cayó abierta en dirección de Peeta.

–Country, ¿Conoces a ese tipo?

Katniss respiró hondo y miró hacia donde estaba sentado Peeta, su atención estaba ahora en un periódico que tenía en la mano. –No... bueno... un poco, supongo. –Ella puso su café en una bandeja.

Annie sacó la libreta de Katniss de su delantal, garabateó su nombre y número en él, y se lo devolvió. –Por favor dale esto. Mis ojos nunca se han dado un festín con tan extrema y jodida belleza en mi vida.

–Eso sería una subestimación. –Katniss comenzó a alejarse y luego se volvió hacia Annie–. Espera, ¿qué pasa con tu novio con la edad de tu padre? –Se rió.

Annie apoyó las manos en sus caderas y sonrió. –Me pongo a disposición de cualquier edad, raza o género si se les da la oportunidad correcta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Katniss se echó a reír y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa. Tratando de controlar su palpitante corazón, trató de adivinar su edad. No pensaba que parecía tener un día más de veinticinco años. Con una mano temblorosa, dejó el café frente a Peeta. Él le dio una sonrisa con los ojos abiertos y colocó el periódico a su lado.

–¿Has decidido lo que quieres comer? –Preguntó, mirando hacia abajo, a sus gemelos de ónix y el reloj de aspecto caro.

–En realidad, ni siquiera he mirado el menú todavía, –respondió, recogiéndolo para escanearlo.

–Está bien, voy a regresar luego entonces.

–Espera –dijo con una sonrisa–. ¿Me puedes recomendar algo en particular?

–La única cosa que he comido aquí es el sándwich de queso asiago y champiñones.

–Buena sugerencia. Voy a tomar ese entonces. Ella fue a escribir, pero se detuvo.

–Tiene espinaca en él, también. ¿Está bien? Arrastrando lentamente el labio inferior entre sus dientes, Peeta sonrió.

– ¿Incluye tu nombre y número en él también?

Maldito él y esos labios, Katniss pensó para ella. Tratando de actuar como si no estuviera absorta por su pregunta, sacó el número de Annie fuera y se lo entregó.

–No, no el mío, pero ella quería que te diera el suyo.

Katniss torció el cuello en dirección a Annie donde estaba parada en la mesa del anfitrión mirándolos. –Espero que sea tu tipo.

Peeta no le quitó los ojos de Katniss, ni siquiera por un segundo. –No estoy interesado en ella, –respondió de manera uniforme, deslizando la hoja de papel al borde de la mesa.

–¿Cómo sabes que no te interesa? No te giraste para mirarla.

Descansando su codo sobre la mesa y una sonrisa que suavizó su boca perfectamente pecaminosa.

–Sé que no estoy interesado en ella, porque el nombre y número de la única mujer en Manhattan que quiero está parada aquí.

Emily se movió incomodo sobre sus pies, conteniendo la respiración en la parte posterior de la garganta.

–Bueno, lo siento. Tengo un novio.

–Asumí que si, –respondió, cruzando sus piernas casualmente –Sería casi imposible que no tuvieses uno.

–¿Tú asumiste que si, sin embargo, todavía pides mi número?

Con el golpe de su mirada cambiando a su mano izquierda, sonrió. –Sí, pero no veo un anillo en el dedo, y si no hay un anillo en el dedo, todavía puede haber esperanza para mí. Katniss enarcó una ceja, incrédula.

–¿Así que estás diciendo básicamente que eres un infiel?

–No dicho nada de eso, –él rio. Sonriendo, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

–Bueno, estás asumiendo que iba a engañar a mi novio para ir a una cita contigo, y eso mismo te convertiría en un infiel.

–Voy a esperar a que rompas con tu novio y que salgas en una cita conmigo, –respondió rápidamente con una irónica sonrisa en sus labios–. Eso mismo me hace un hombre honesto. Ella comenzó a escribir su orden.

–Honesto, no. Vanidoso, sí.

–Yo prefiero usar el término esperanza, –respondió, estudiando la forma en que ella se mordía el labio con nerviosismo–. Entonces, ¿Puedo por lo menos conseguir el nombre de la bella e impresionante camarera que está atendiéndome?

Acalorada por sus palabras, pero sin querer revelar su verdadero nombre, Emily, simplemente respondió, –Molly. Mi nombre es Molly.

Peeta abrió la boca para hablar cuando Antonio gritó desde el otro lado del restaurante. –Country, tienes una llamada telefónica. Katniss de mala gana apartó la atención de Peeta. Ella caminó hacia la mesa del anfitrión en la que Annie estaba de pie con una mirada curiosa moldeando su rostro.

–Bueno, ¿qué dijo? –Preguntó Fallon. Katniss frunció el ceño.

–Él tiene una novia.

–Mierda, lo esperaba, –espetó. Recogiendo su bolso se dirigió hacia la puerta–. Supongo que el viejo tendrá que hacerlo por ahora. Nos vemos mañana.

Después del adiós de Annie, Katniss tomó el teléfono y descubrió que era Gale llamando para hacer planes para la noche. Después de colgar, se alegró de su llamada. Llevó sus pensamientos a donde sabía que deberían ir. Tomó una respiración profunda, se acercó al ordenador y entró la orden de Peeta. Saludó a una familia de tres y completó su lado por el día. Con el tiempo, ella se arriesgó a mirar hacia Peeta cuando se sentó en el bar de café para esperar su orden. Se sintió excesivamente abrumada cuando sus ojos se encontraron y se bloquearon. Ella estaba confundida. No sabía por qué estaba conmovida por su mirada y odiaba el hecho de que en realidad le gustaba la forma en que la miraba.

Katniss de repente salió de su aturdimiento al escuchar a uno de los cocineros llamarla. Fue a la cocina, cogió la comida de Peeta, y cogió una taza de café.

–Un Sándwich de queso Asiago y champiñones con espinacas, –dijo, colocándolo delante de él–. Y aquí hay un poco más de café para ti.

–Gracias. –Los ojos de Peeta se posaron en su cuello mientras ella se inclinaba para verter el café, el dulce aroma de su cuerpo provocaba su nariz. Imaginando sus labios deslizándose contra su hermosa piel, llevó su atención de nuevo a su rostro y le dio una sonrisa. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de librarse de la visión.

El corazón de Emily latía erráticamente mientras él la miraba. –¿Puedo conseguirte cualquier otra cosa por el momento?

–En realidad, sí. Lo siento, –dijo, tratando de alejarse del extraño hechizo que ella había lanzado sobre él–. Recibí una llamada notificándome que tengo que volver a la oficina. ¿Puedes traerme una caja para poner esto?

–Oh... lo siento por haber tardado tanto, –dijo , recogiendo el plato–. Voy a ponerlo en una caja para ti.

–No te preocupes por eso. Debería haber dicho algo antes. –Él se puso de pie, encogiéndose de hombros en su chaqueta–. Tómate tu tiempo.

Katniss se alejó, caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina. Peeta sacó una tarjeta de negocios y dos billetes de 100 dólares. Los envolvió alrededor de la tarjeta y los cubrió con un billete de 5 dólares. Katniss regresó con la caja y se la entregó.

–Una vez más, siento haber tardado tanto, –dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. Sus sentidos se calentaron automáticamente otra vez. Peeta se inclinó, a centímetros de su rostro.

Alcanzando su mano, puso la tarjeta con el dinero envuelto en su palma, y sintió el suave aliento en su oído cuando dijo, –y yo te dije que no te preocupes por eso.

Katniss se quedó inmóvil mientras su respiración era tan errática como los latidos de su corazón. Su cálido aliento tan cerca de su cuerpo casi la envió sobre el borde. Irradiaba una energía palpable, sexual, que no podía negar –y ella estaba muy, muy segura de que ninguna otra mujer de sangre caliente sería capaz de resistir tanto. Incapaz de formar una frase, no respondió mientras miraba sus ojos. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa seductora.

–Llámame si cambias de opinión, Molly. Con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, mientras los ojos de cada mujer en el restaurante lo seguían.

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro, no sabía lo que tenía en la mano. Miró el dinero no sólo sorprendida al ver lo mucho que le había dado, sino que había dejado su tarjeta, también. El lado que veía estaba en blanco, luchó consigo misma para no darle la vuelta. Dejó escapar un suspiro, internamente furiosa con ella, mientras trataba de sacar los pensamientos acerca de este hombre fuera de su cabeza. Fue inútil. Él estaba invadiendo todos los rincones de su mente. No podía negar que lo encontraba atractivo, había sido sorprendida la primera vez que lo vio. Había algo misterioso en sus ojos, que eran de un azul tan claro que casi le suplicaban que se sometiera a él, que lo obedeciera y que hiciera algunas de las cosas más traviesas que su mente podía conjurar. Tal vez era la curva de sus pómulos, que descendían ligeramente por ser demasiado altos. Posiblemente, fue el suave tono de su voz ronca, que, básicamente, desarmó todo pensamiento cognitivo la primera vez que habló con ella. Por supuesto tiene una voz de alcoba que acompaña con los ojos de alcoba. Él era sin duda un espécimen follable con voz y ojos de alcoba.

Follable o no, Katniss sabía que tendría que resistirse tanto como su cordura gobernara sobre su subconsciente. Le tomó todo lo que tenía en ella para hacer su camino a la cocina sin mirar su nombre y número de contacto. Contra todo deseo sexual en su cabeza que le gritaba que fuera a por ello, arrojó la tarjeta a la basura, con los dedos hormigueando por su ausencia.


	4. Capitulo 3

En los próximos días, Katniss a regañadientes desempacó el resto de sus pertenencias que habían llegado tarde de una bodega de la empresa de transporte. Esta noche, si la mataba, despejaría el último de los artículos. Johanna le ayudó a mover años de recuerdos. Esos recuerdos eran todos los que Katniss había dejado, y se aferró a ellos como si fueran sus últimos latidos. El último artículo en la caja le quitó el aliento, apretó su pecho y puso sus emociones fuera de control.

Suspirando, Katniss se dejó caer en la cama, sosteniendo una foto que mostraba la orgullosa sonrisa de su madre en la graduación de secundaria. El muro que había luchado tan duro por construir en los últimos meses se rompió, y las lágrimas cayeron. La realidad de lo que había sucedido –el hecho constante de que nunca volvería a ver a su madre de nuevo– golpeó con fuerza en ese momento.

La tristeza nubló los ojos de Johanna mientras observaba a su amiga desmoronarse.

–No sé qué decir, Katniss. Me gustaría poder quitarte esta pena y dolor lejos de ti.

Sin parpadear, Katniss extendió una mano y tomó la de Johanna en la suya. Ella estaba agradecida por tenerla allí. Las dos amigas compartieron unos minutos, sin decir una palabra, sin saber que más podrían decirse.

Levantándose, Katniss le lanzó una sonrisa marchita y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas de sus dos mejillas. Le dio a Johanna un abrazo y se acercó al cuarto de baño. Estaba agotada –no sólo mental sino también físicamente. Trabajando tres dobles turnos consecutivos, los últimos días la cansaron, y estaba esperando una tarde de relax en el sofá con Gale. Haciendo su camino a la ducha, trató de limpiar su mente de todo lo que tenía que ver con su madre. Fue difícil, pero sin embargo, lo hizo. Una vez fuera, se puso un cómodo pijama y se instaló en el sofá con una copa de vino.

Después de un tiempo, Johanna entró a la sala de estar, con un vestido rojo de verano, con su cabello sujetado fuera sus hombros y una cartera en su mano.

Ella miró a Katniss, esperanzada. –Ven con Clove y conmigo esta noche. Hará justicia con tu estado de ánimo.

Sonriéndole a Johanna, Katniss pensó en el nuevo amor de su amiga, Clove, una graduada de veinticuatro años de edad de la Universidad de Columbia.

Después de no haber sido respetada por varios hombres de su pasado, Johanna les juró salirse por el momento y decidir que las mujeres podrían adecuarse mejor a ella.

Suspirando, Katniss se pasó una mano por su cabello.

–Realmente sólo quiero descansar toda la noche. –Cogió la botella de vino tinto y sonrió–. Tengo la intención de acabar con esto, también.

Johanna le dio un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. –Está bien, pero si por alguna razón cambias de opinión, simplemente llama a mi celular.

Katniss asintió, y Johanna salió por la puerta.

Echando un vistazo al reloj, Katniss observó que era las diez y cuarto. Sabiendo que Gale ya debería haber estado allí, se preguntó si otra reunión nocturna lo había retrasado. Sus pensamientos no se perdieron demasiado cuando su teléfono sonó una media hora más tarde. Era Gale para anunciar que estaba celebrando una nueva cuenta en un club en el Soho. Él le insistió en que se encontraran allí.

Katniss trató de argumentar que estaba agotada y que ya se había instalado por la noche, pero no quiso ceder, su descontento viajó a través del teléfono. Dejando escapar un suspiro, Katniss sucumbió a su demanda, se arrastró a su habitación y se preparó para salir por la noche a pesar de su estado emocional y físico.

No podía ser ella, Peeta pensó para sí mismo, ajustando sus ojos a través de la poca luz del club. Se frotó la palma de la mano por su rostro, mirando en su dirección. Lo era sin embargo. Molly –la camarera que nunca lo llamó. Molly –la camarera que tiraba de todos los sentidos, de cada fibra y de cada instinto masculino en su cuerpo. Molly –la camarera que parecía más deslumbrante ahora de lo que podría haber imaginado. Peeta la observó mientras se movía a través del club, haciendo su camino a través del sin fin de cuerpos presionados unos contra otros.

Sus ojos se deleitaron sobre su cabello castaño largo que se derramaba sobre sus hombros en un ajustado vestido negro que caía justo por encima de sus rodillas. La cantidad perfecta de escote y cuello hizo un agujero en su mente, despertando el impulso primario e innegable que tenía para reclamarla. Sus ojos devoraban sus piernas –lisas, largas y bien formadas– que se apoyaban en unos tacones negros. Pasándose las manos por su cabello, Peeta no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se aceleraba mientras ella se acercaba.

Él fue para avanzar hacia ella, hablar con ella, respirar su aroma, pero una modesta tos de Gale a regañadientes rompió su mirada en ella.

–Veo lo que miras, Mellark pero ella es mía, –comentó Gale, con una sonrisa criminal, torciendo sus labios.

La boca de Peeta se abrió como si fuera a hablar, pero nada salió. Sus ojos azules giraron a la hermosa mujer que había invadido su mundo hace unos días y luego regresaron de nuevo a Gale.

–Espera, ella es... ¿ Katniss? –preguntó Peeta, una confusión palpable se hizo cargo de su rostro.

–Sí, hombre. Te dije que era jodidamente hermosa. –Gale le indicó a Katniss que se diera prisa, porque parecía estar congelada y arraigada en un lugar a unos metros de distancia.

Peeta tomó un largo trago de su cerveza, se le había formado un bulto en su garganta mientras se inclinaba contra la barra. Sin poder apartar la mirada, mantuvo el contacto visual con la mujer que su amigo acababa de proclamar suya.

Mordiendo su labio, Katniss trató de mantener su pánico a raya cuando vio al Sr. Alto, Oscuro y Jodidamente guapo con Gale. El aire parecía volverse más denso. Su balance se torcía con cada paso que daba.

De ninguna manera podían conocerse. Se trataba de Manhattan, Katniss pensó para sí misma.

Cada latido de su corazón latiendo más fuerte cuanto más se acercaba. Una sonrisa curiosa, todavía juvenil, curvó los labios de Katniss mientras un hoyuelo aparecía en su mejilla. Sus penetrantes ojos azules eran intensos, imperturbables en su dirección. La mirada de Katniss fue hasta su pecho, sus pectorales planos eran visibles debajo de su camiseta. Si fuera posible, se veía aún más hermoso, relajado en su ropa casual con una remera negra de cuello en V y unos jeans que colgaban perfectamente en su cintura. Sus ojos parecían adentrarse en ella y sofocar cada pedacito de oxígeno de sus pulmones. Tomando un largo suspiro y con sudor perlando su frente, Katniss se acercó a los dos hombres, tratando de centrarse exclusivamente en Gale.

Gale la atrajo por la cintura a su cuerpo y colocó un exagerado beso en sus labios.

Después pedir una bebida, Gale la movió frente a él, colocando su espalda contra su pecho. Tenía una vista central del extraño cuando Gale finalmente habló.

–Peeta, esta es mi novia, Katniss Everdeen. Katniss, Peeta Mellark.

Sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de ella, Gale se inclinó tímidamente, llevando su mano a sus labios. Besando suavemente, vaciló, casi absorbiendo el calor que emanaba de su piel. De mala gana, finalmente la soltó.

–Definitivamente todo el placer es mío, Katniss.

Interiormente maravillada por la forma que la ligera barba de Peeta se sintió contra sus nudillos, Katniss asintió brevemente y sonrió.

–Es un placer conocerte al fin.

–Ella es hermosa, ¿no es así? –Preguntó Gale, mirando por encima a Peeta.

Desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, Katniss se sonrojó, avergonzada por el comentario. Sin embargo, sonrió, tratando de recuperar la compostura de la conmoción que cursaba su camino a través de su cuerpo.

La mirada de Peeta bajó a su boca, esos labios rojos como rubíes fascinaba cada maldito centímetro de su cuerpo. Movió los ojos hacia los de ella, que eran una variación de verde fusionado en oro. Hermosa, pensó para sí mismo.

Llevando su labio inferior con rudeza a través de sus dientes, Peeta dejó que sus palabras flotaran. –Eres un hombre muy afortunado, Gale.

Gale asintió, tomando lo último de su whisky en las rocas. –Ven a bailar conmigo, cariño. –Atrapó a Katniss por las caderas y la arrastró a la pista de baile.

Sabiendo que no debería, Katniss se arriesgó a mirar de regreso a Peeta mientras se alejaban.

Peeta trató de mantener la calma cuando ella observó por encima de su hombro para mirarlo. Observó la forma en que Gale la abrazaba y la irrefutable forma amorosa con la que ella respondía. Observó la forma en que miró los ojos de Gale, dándole toda su atención. Pidiendo otra cerveza, Peeta luchó contra la necesidad de caminar hacia la pista, tocar a su amigo, y tirar de ella a sus brazos.

Como si su mente no pudiera registrar a nadie en el club, Peeta alejó un sin número de mujeres que se le acercaban. Sabía que estaba en un territorio desconocido y que sus pensamientos eran irracionales, considerando que Gale era un amigo cercano, pero sentía como si Katniss tuviera un enfermo control sobre él. Estas nuevas y desconocidas oleadas de emociones lo tenían en desacuerdo con su cuerpo y mente.

Y a Gavin no le gustaba ni un poco.

Con el tiempo, Gale se acercó a Peeta cuando Katniss desapareció en el baño. Se apoyó en la barra, con una reverente sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Deseando que estuvieras en mi lugar, amigo?

Peeta no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos, pero esto no era algo que iba a confesar.

–Sólo me pregunto cómo la conseguiste. -No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación por parte de Peeta. Gale generalmente andaba con una multitud de mujeres que eran mucho más salvajes de lo que Katniss parecía ser.

Gale echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió mientras pedía un trago de tequila. –Pareces pensar que eres el único dios en esta ciudad.

–No soy un dios, Gale, y tu sin duda tampoco, –comentó Peeta, apoyando su brazo en el borde de cuero laminado de la barra–. Pero lo que sé es que necesitas cuidar de una mujer así.

Gale comenzó a flexionar sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante. –Oh, me estoy ocupando de ello. Ella no tiene ninguna queja en ese departamento.

–No quise decirlo así, –Peeta lo regañó, tratando de liberar el pensamiento de su mente. Entonces suavizó su voz a un tono más calmado–. Sé bueno con ella, en serio.

Ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, Gale frunció el ceño. –¿Desde cuándo está tan preocupado de cómo trato a una mujer el Sr. falta de compromiso? Follas a todo lo que se lanza hacia ti, y tienen suerte si consiguen una llamada al día siguiente.

–No estamos hablando de mí, –dijo Peeta, llevando una botella de cerveza a su boca–. Como he dicho, cuida de ella.

–Peeta Mellark está tratando de enseñarme cómo tratar a una mujer. Esto es gracioso. –Él tragó su bebida y estrelló la copa en el bar–. Me voy a casar con ésta. Ya lo verás. Sólo para torturarte, vas a estar en la fiesta de bodas. –Gale sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír, pero se recuperó con rapidez mientras su expresión se tensaba–. Como he dicho antes, es mía. Tú obtienes suficiente dondequiera que vayas.

Antes de que Peeta pudiera responder, Katniss se acercó a ellos. Gale le dio una cerveza, y ella sonrió. –Gracias. Entonces, ¿De qué estaban hablando, chicos?

Peeta pensó que jugaría un pequeño juego, teniendo en cuenta que ella sabía que Gale estaba burlándose de él. Sus ojos se concentraron en la curva exacta de la mandíbula de Katniss antes de bloquear sus ojos en los de ella. –Sólo me preguntaba cómo mi amigo acabó con una mujer tan hermosa. Él está, obviamente, fuera de tu alcance.

Katniss podía sentir la forma que Peeta la miraba. Sus ojos parecían hundirse en ella, haciéndola querer desnudar cada emoción y cada secreto. Qué talento peligroso para que los ojos de un hombre posean, pensó para ella misma. Fue a hablar, pero la voz de Gale rompió el nivel ensordecedor de la música .

–Vete a la mierda tú y tu comentario. ¿Fuera de mi alcance?

Peeta rió con picardía cuando casualmente se dejó caer en un taburete de la barra. –Sí, muy fuera de tu alcance.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Gale. –Lo que te haga dormir mejor esta noche, hombre, pero ella es la que saldrá conmigo. –Gale miró un mensaje de texto entrante y luego se volvió hacia Katniss donde estaba mortificada interiormente por la conversación que tenía lugar–. Finnick está en camino, nena. Tengo que ir al baño, pero no dejes que este payaso te engañe mientras estoy fuera. Es un jugador. -Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

Peeta observaba a Katniss con atención, el silencio se extendió entre ellos mientras bebía su cerveza. Él sintió sus ojos en él, dándole pequeñas miradas nerviosas que tiraban del último instinto racional que le quedaba. Cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la suya, quería hundirse y vivir en esa mirada para siempre. Se preguntó si ella sintió la conexión que había pasado entre ellos cuando él la besó en la mano.

Tomó un largo trago de su cerveza, tratando de aliviar la sequedad de su boca. –Por lo tanto, Molly, ¿estás disfrutando de Nueva York?

Sabiendo que eso vendría, Katniss dejó escapar una carcajada. –Sí, lo estoy en realidad, chico acosador. Gracias por preguntar.

–Realmente no soy un acosador o un jugador, honestamente, –dijo, riendo ante el apodo que le dio.

–Lo de acosador puede ser cuestionable, –ella se rió y también lo hizo Peeta–. Sin embargo, tengo que ser honesta, he oído por otro lado de que eres un jugador.

Katniss se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de lo horriblemente ofensivo que esas últimas palabras debieron sonar. Aun así, ahora sabiendo quién era, era la verdad. Johanna le contó historias del amigo rico de Gale, Peeta, siendo un mujeriego. También le advirtió a Katniss que una vez que lo conociera, necesitaría todo de ella para no arrancarse su camisa y ver los botones esparcirse en el suelo, junto con toda inhibición sexual siguiendo detrás de ellos. Sip, completamente follable.

Moviéndose en su asiento, Peeta sonrió. –¿Y de quién escuchaste eso?

–Johanna.

–Mmm, no debes conocerla muy bien entonces, –respondió, señalándole al camarero que le llevé otra ronda.

–Vamos a ver. Ella fue mi compañera de cuarto en la universidad y vivo con ella. –Sonrió–. La considero una fuente bastante fiable, pero bueno, cada uno con lo suyo.

–Yo y mi horrible memoria. Perdóname. Así es, eso es. Eres Katniss, no Molly, – se rió, pasándose una mano por su cabello–. Por supuesto que conoces a Johanna.

Ella sonrió. –Sí, mi verdadero nombre es Johanna. Ya lo hemos establecido, pero ¿cómo es que tengo la sensación de que nunca podrás dejarme vivir sin olvidarlo?

Una deliciosa sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios. –Ah–ha, puedo o no puedo. Pero eso es para que yo lo sepa, y para que tú lo averigües. –Los dos se rieron, parecían relajarse un poco alrededor del otro–. Entonces, ¿qué más te dijo Johanna sobre mí?

–Ah–ha, eso es para que yo lo sepa y tú lo averigües. -Divertido por su respuesta perspicaz, Peeta bajó la cabeza y se rió. Sus rasgos se suavizaron mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. –Pero, en mi defensa, todo el concepto de jugador es erróneo. No he encontrado la mujer adecuada.

–Bueno, parece que hay una gran cantidad de mujeres que tratan de conseguir tu atención en este momento. –Con un gesto de su mano, Katniss señaló hacia un grupo de mujeres al final de la barra que estaban, notablemente, echando un vistazo en su dirección–. Bastante decentes para elegir si me preguntas.

A pesar de que lo intentó, no pudo alejar sus ojos de ella. Miró a Katniss, con ganas de hacerle saber –otra vez– que la única mujer a la que quería ya estaba con su amigo.

–Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de ellas sólo están interesadas en una cosa. –La confusión frunció su ceño. –¿No es eso lo que todos los hombres quieren de todos modos?

–No del todo, pero me gusta tu forma de pensar, –se rió, estudiando la forma en que ella con nerviosismo colocaba su cabello detrás de la oreja. A él le gustaba más de lo que debería–. No, en serio, no quiero ser como un culo engreído, pero hay una línea muy fina entre mi dinero y yo.

Su observación golpeó un extraño clave en Katniss. Ella sabía que tenía dinero, toda la maldita ciudad lo hacía. Sin embargo, asumir que las mujeres estaban estrictamente con él por su dinero era obviamente algún tipo de inseguridad que tenía.

–Oh, así que en tus ojos, todas las mujeres con las que saliste son buscadoras de oro? - Comentó ella, llevando la botella a su boca mientras se inclinaba casualmente en su asiento.

Peeta se esforzó para fijar sus ojos en los de ella en vez de sus labios. –No, no es eso en absoluto. Eso salió de la manera equivocada, me disculpo. –Puso su bebida vacía sobre la barra–. Es difícil decir quién es real y quién no lo es. Yo quiero una mujer que me quiera con o sin mi dinero. –Esbozó una sonrisa tímida–. Y, por alguna razón, parece que atraigo al tipo toda–belleza–y–sin–cerebro, también.

–Oh. - Katniss se movió en su asiento, avergonzada por su suposición. Trató de desviar su declaración anterior–. Suena como si estuvieras arrastrándote por el lugar equivocado, amigo.

El camarero llegó con sus bebidas.

Peeta rió, disfrutando inmensamente de su honestidad. –Al parecer, lo hago. –Una sonrisa contagiosa corrió a través de su boca–. ¿Dónde dijiste que pasas el rato en estos días que no sea en Bella Lucina?

–En el apartamento de Gale, pero gracias por intentarlo de nuevo, –dijo riendo. Ella vertió la cerveza a sus labios, se permitió sostenerle la mirada un poco más esta vez–. ¿Tal vez deberías buscar mujeres en la biblioteca? Eso sería tomar cuidado con el problema sin–cerebro que pareces atraer.

–Eres una chica muy divertida, Katniss, –comentó, girando su cuerpo para hacerle frente a ella–. Estoy empezando a lamentar que Gale consiguiera poner sus manos sobre ti en primer lugar.

El corazón de Katniss derrapó sobre su pecho por su declaración. Antes de que pudiera responder, sintió una mano cálida en el hombro y supuso que era Gale Se volvió y encontró a Finnick mostrándole su sonrisa ganadora y su espeso cabello rubio cayendo sobre la frente.

–Estoy aquí. ¡Que empiece la fiesta! –Silbó, golpeando su mano en el hombro de Finnick. Luego le dio a Emily un abrazo y avanzó su camino en medio de ellos para pedir una copa–. ¡Va a ser una noche de juerga!

Katniss sonrió, feliz de ver a Finnick. Había crecido cerca de él en los últimos meses. Además del hecho de que él era el hermano de Johanna, era un hombre versátil y bueno. Incluso antes de mudarse a Nueva York, él la llamaba para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Finnick miró alrededor del club desde atrás de sus gafas. –¿Dónde está Gale? –preguntó, aceptando su trago del camarero.

–Creo que cayó, –Peeta sonrió, haciendo un gesto hacia los baños.

–Sé que dejó la oficina mucho antes que yo, pero eso suena como algo que iba a hacer, sobre todo si está bastante borracho, –Finnick se rió. Luego se volvió hacia Peeta–. Entonces, ¿Cómo has estado? Se siente como que no te he visto en mucho tiempo.

–Bien. Tuve que viajar un poco por el trabajo, pero me relajaré para el verano.

–Tendrás la fiesta del cuatro de julio en tu casa en los Hampton, ¿no?

–Absolutamente, –respondió Peeta–. En realidad estoy yendo allí esta semana para abrir el lugar.

Finnick se volvió hacia Katniss que no estaba prestando atención a la conversación. Sus sonrientes ojos marrones estaban muy abiertos por la excitación.

–Yoo-hoo, Katniss, ¿Estás bien?

Ella se quedó perpleja mientras examinaba el club, sabiendo que Gale había estado fuera por un tiempo. –¿Ir a dónde? –Su voz se apagó mientras miraba lejos de Finnick.

–La fiesta de Peeta en los Hampton el Cuatro de Julio. Gale te ha hablado de ella, ¿verdad?

Ella se encogió de hombros, llevando su atención de nuevo a Finnick. –Él no lo ha mencionado todavía, pero suena divertido. Estoy segura de que vamos a estar allí.

La voz de Gale rompió a través de la conversación. –¿Ir adónde? –Preguntó, inclinándose para besar el cuello de Katniss –. Espero que estos chicos no estuvieran tratando de hacerte proposiciones indecentes mientras yo no estaba.

Girando su cuerpo para hacerle frente al suyo, Katniss sonrió. –No te preocupes, estaban entreteniéndome. Te tomaste un tiempo. ¿Estás bien?

–Tuve que hacer una llamada telefónica.

Una maliciosa sonrisa tiró de los labios de Peeta. –Pensamos que caíste, y estábamos, de hecho, por montar un equipo de búsqueda. Pero no te creas importante, a pesar de todo, no íbamos a buscar muy duro.

–Wow, ustedes dos son brutales entre sí, –Rio Katniss.

Trevor bebió un trago de cerveza. –No has visto nada todavía, Kat. Sólo están entrando en calor.

Gale sacudió la cabeza y miró a Peeta. –Una vez sabelotodo, siempre un sabelotodo, Mellark. Nunca falla.

Peeta bajó la cabeza y se rió. Tomó un largo trago de su cerveza, cambió su mirada a Katniss y luego a regañadientes observó a Gale. –Entonces, ¿cómo es eso? ¿Ustedes dos vendrán a la fiesta?

–Me había olvidado totalmente de eso, –respondió Gale–. Pero, por supuesto, vamos a estar ahí.

Finnick ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. –¿Cómo se te olvidó? Amigo, has estado

viniendo desde hace un par de años.

Gale empujó a Emily cerca de él, anclando su cuerpo frente a él. Envolvió susbrazos alrededor de sus hombros. –He estado distraído por mi dama aquí. Me parece que no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

Katniss sonrió y notó una muy hermosa rubia acercarse a Peeta. Ella deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y le plantó un beso en la comisura de la boca. –Pensé que era usted, señor Mellark, –dijo ella, pidiendo una copa y dejándole saber al camarero que lo pusiera en su cuenta–. ¿Dónde has estado ocultándote últimamente? –Arrastrando las palabras mientras se aferraba con fuerza a Peeta, trató de mantener el equilibrio.

–Obviamente no lo suficientemente lejos, – murmuró Finnick por lo bajo. La mujer no escuchó su comentario, pero no tenía por qué. Su expresión decía todo.

Los ojos de Gale se estrecharon en la rubia. Peeta sabía quién era ella y trató de estar calmado. Su sonrisa se relajó mientras deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, tratando de mantener su equilibrio. –He estado de viaje de negocios. ¿Cómo has estado?

–Oh, lo he estado haciendo muy bien. Gracias por preguntar, –respondió ella, cambiando su peso más cerca de Peeta–. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? –Le preguntó, mirando en dirección a Katniss –. No creo que nos hayamos visto antes. Eres muy linda. ¿Eres una de las nuevas compañeras de juego de Peeta?

La boca de Katniss se abrió, pero no dijo nada, no quería insultar gravemente a la mujer. Ella pensó que el comentario era ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que Gale tenía sus brazos a su alrededor.

Peeta sonrió, mirando en dirección de Katniss. –No, ella es la novia de Gale. Estoy intentando mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer una jugada con una chica llamada Molly, pero, por desgracia, ya está tomada.

Katniss con nerviosismo se mordió el labio y alejó la mirada.

La agradable expresión dejó el rostro de la mujer mientras le disparaba a Gale una mirada dura. –¿En serio? No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien, Gale.

Peeta se levantó y cogió a la rubia del brazo. –Vamos, cariño. Tenemos mucho para ponernos al día. Toma un paseo conmigo. –Empezó a llevarla fuera del club y Katniss observó la forma en que la mujer le devolvía la mirada mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Peeta.

–¿Qué diablos fue eso? –Preguntó Katniss, volviéndose hacia Gale.

–Nadie, –respondió, dándole a Katniss una sonrisa con los ojos abiertos. Se pasó una mano por el cabello–. Sólo una chica con la que él fue a la universidad.

–¿Una de sus ex novias? – Katniss investigó.

Finnick miró a Gale, pero no dijo una palabra. –Sí, sólo una chica con la que él solía follar. –Gale respondió después de pedir unos cuantos tragos.

–Vamos, vamos a emborracharnos, nena.

Peeta se abrió paso entre la multitud de cuerpos sudorosos. Llevando a la mujer fuera del club, la acorraló contra la pared, y apoyó una mano sobre ella.

Mirándola, su expresión se tensó. –¿Qué estás haciendo, Madge?

Ella levantó la barbilla en desafío y sus ojos color avellana estaban vidriosos. –¿Qué quieres decir, Peeta? –Arrastró sus manos por su cabello–. ¿Él cree que me puede follar así y luego alejarse y empezar a follar a alguien tan rápido?

Dejando escapar un suspiro, un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula. –Tú y Gale fueron exactamente eso y nada más. Compañeros de sexo, Madge. Supéralo.

Su mirada se estrechó en él. –No, Peeta. Si eso es lo que hubiese estado buscando, entonces hubiese follado contigo, –le contestó con voz ronca, arrastrando un dedo sobre su pecho–. ¿Quieres llevarme a casa esta noche? Podría añadir otra muesca en el cabezal de tu cama.

–Ni por casualidad y lo sabes, –rápidamente advirtió agarrándola por la muñeca–. Los dos han terminado hace tiempo. Ahora detén la mierda.

–¡Qué broma! ¡Nunca terminamos! –Le espetó–. Estaba follando con él arriba.

Bajando su cabeza, Peeta la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. –Arriba, ¿eh?

–Sí, tal vez debería decirle a la santurrona de dos zapatos con la que él está aquí, –contestó ella, tratando de abrirse paso por delante de él.

–Ni siquiera lo pienses, Madge, –gruñó–. Así que ayúdame si me entero de que estas a menos de cinco pies de ella.

Ampliando sus ojos, su voz se alzó mientras una curiosa sonrisa se extendía por su boca. –¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo por ella? –Hizo una pausa por un momento y continuó cuando él no respondió–. Lo tienes, ¿no es así? Qué amigo eres, Peeta Mellark, –se rió, arrastrando las manos por su cabello otra vez–. Todos ustedes, cada uno de ustedes en su pequeño grupo de ricos– ¡son una bola de idiotas! ¡Lamento que nuestros padres sean amigos!

Apretando los dientes Peeta la miró por un segundo. Luego le indicó al bravucón de la puerta. –Aquí hay cien dólares. Llama un taxi para ella y sácala de aquí ahora.

–No hay problema, señor Mellark. –Cogió el dinero y a Madge. Ella luchó contra el fornido hombre, provocando aun mas un espectáculo mientras le gritaba a Peeta con cada nombre registrado. Finalmente, entró a un taxi de Nueva York y fue enviada a casa.

Dejando escapar un suspiro cargado, Peeta se volvió y se dirigió al club. Tendría que hacer algún control de daños en la mañana, considerando que Madge era realmente la hija de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. Haciendo su camino de regreso al bar, Peeta se preguntó qué tan cierto era su afirmación.

No le extrañaría eso de Gale. Gale era conocido por ello, Dios sabía que lo era. Por otro lado, no descartó que Mónica mintiera para tratar de hacer su camino de regreso a Gale. Esta no sería la primera vez que haría un movimiento desesperado por volver con él.

Gale vio a Peeta mientras se acercaba. Girándose a Katniss, le hizo saber que estaría de vuelta. Caminó hacia Peeta y lanzó su brazo alrededor de su cuello. – ¿Todo bajo control?

Cruzando sus brazos, Peeta dio un paso atrás. –Sí, ella se ha ido. ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? ¿Sigues metiéndote con ella?

Gale se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. –Lo estaba, pero he terminado con ella. Seguía llamando y acosándome. Ya sabes cómo se pone.

Gale fue a alejarse, pero Peeta lo agarró del brazo. –Hombre, en serio, tienes una mujer muy buena ahora. ¿Qué carajo te pasa?

Riendo, Gale sacó su brazo. –Ya estás otra vez preocupado por lo que estoy haciendo. Sólo preocúpate de ti mismo. Ya te dije que he terminado con la perra.

Lanzó su trago por su garganta–. Vamos, no quiero perder más de mi noche con ella. –Él comenzó a alejarse y luego se volvió–. Oh, le dije a Katniss que solías follar con ella.

Antes de Peeta pudiera decir una palabra Gale se volvió a Katniss con una sonrisa curvándole los labios y la besó.

Peeta no pudo dejar de notar la manera en que Katniss lo miraba mientras él se sentaba en su asiento.

–Realmente sabes cómo escogerlas, Peeta, – Katniss se echó a reír, inclinando la cerveza a su boca–. La biblioteca, no te olvides de la biblioteca.

Peeta terminó su cerveza antes de establecer una gélida mirada en Gale.

Luego sus ojos se posaron en Katniss mientras se frotaba la barbilla distraídamente. –

Sí, he tenido mi parte con las mujeres problemáticas, supongo, –dijo, haciéndole un gesto hacia el camarero para que le trajera otra–. Definitivamente voy a empezar con la biblioteca como has sugerido, Katniss.

Por las próximas horas, Gale se emborrachó hasta el sin sentido. La cantidad de cervezas y tragos de tequila lo habían acabado. Al final de la noche, tanto Finnick como Peeta tuvieron que ayudarlo a subir al SUV de Finnick. Después de haber perdido la paciencia en ese momento, Peeta lo arrojó en el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Finnick estrechó la mano de Peeta y se metió en el vehículo.

Katniss estaba en el estacionamiento, sintiéndose avergonzada por la borrachera de Gale. –Lo siento por esto. Se pone un poco de las manos cuando celebra una nueva cuenta.

Peeta se apoyó en el vehículo, con los ojos deteniéndose en sus labios. –No hay necesidad de que te disculpes por él, –comentó en voz baja, sus ojos se movieron para encontrarse con los suyos–. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber cómo se pone.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Katniss extendió su mano. Tratando de parecer relajada, su voz sonó poco natural y temblorosa. –Bueno, fue bueno conocerte oficialmente, Peeta. Supongo que nos veremos.

Cerrando el espacio entre ellos, él le tomó la mano. Se sintió momentáneamente congelado mientras la miraba fijamente a sus ojos grises. Él simplemente le estrechó la mano y le dio una sonrisa. –Fue agradable finalmente haberte conocido, también, Katniss. Nos vemos en la fiesta del Cuatro de Julio.

Deslizándose en el asiento delantero, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió en su dirección. –Cuatro de Julio.

De pie en la playa de estacionamiento, Peeta los vio desaparecer en el pesado tráfico de Manhattan, mientras el impacto de la noche por descubrir quién realmente era Katniss, la se apoderaba de él.


End file.
